Battle of the Nine Potters
This page is an AU version of |date = , |location = and two more counties, , |cause = Harry Potter's magical protection breaks at age seventeen, thus he needs to be transported to a safe location (in this case, .) |result = ' short term victory because of the death of . is successfully transported to . Long-term strategic effects favourable to the . |commander1 = |commander2 = |combatants1 = * * Arthur Weasley * Fred Weasley * Remus Lupin * George Weasley * Nymphadora Tonks * Ron Weasley * Kingsley Shacklebolt * Hermione Granger * Bill Weasley * Fleur Delacour * Two s * * * † * Severus Snape * Lasse Karppinen * Roselyn Dursley * Emily Potter |combatants2 = * * * * * * * Henrikki Vanhanen II * Rasmus Rosier * Cadwal Vaughan * Morithic Vaughan * * *Malfoy * *Several other |casualties1 = * is killed. *George Weasley loses his right ear. |casualties2 = *Several Death Eaters are killed, injured, jinxed, or hexed. * loses his wand. |hidebts = ---------- |hideg = ----------------- }} calling out 's location to '}} The Battle of the Nine PottersExplore the Story: Lucius Malfoy at , also known as the Battle Over Little Whinging, or the Flight from Little Whinging, was an aerial battle, or dogfight, of the that took place above the area of . The battle occurred on , , when several members of the were ambushed by while removing as well as his sister and cousin from the home of their only , the rest of the . He was transported form there to a safehouse, , the home of the . The battle proved to be one of many unsuccessful attempts on Harry Potter's life by . The Order managed to get Harry to safety, but suffered the loss of Harry's owl, , in the process. George Weasley also permanently lost his left ear because of a curse sent by , who apparently originally sent his curse at a Death Eater's wand arm. The ear could not be recovered, due to it being cut off by the use of powerful dark magic. Vanhanen attempted to attack Roz while she was saying a final and unexpected goodbye to her childhood home. Lasse Karppinen defended Roz as teh Death Eaters decended upon the house, deflecting Vanhanen's breathless curse back at him when he cast one at him. Recognising the sound of gasping, Lasse fell into a momentary state of shock, he snapped out of it and quickly countered it before mounting his broom with Roz joining him and flying off as top speed before Henrikki could recover. As mentioned before this battle ended in favour of the , as Harry was succesfully brought to saftety at . History Background Information Preparation Harry Potter and the Dursleys After the murder of and at the hands of Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter was left in the care of his maternal aunt, . Although she and her husband were reluctant to take Harry in, doing so sealed powerful blood magic that would protect Harry until his seventeenth birthday. Harry lived with the Dursleys at in Little Whinging when he was not at . Voldemort learned of this protection, and thus sought to find and kill Harry when the removed him as he came of age. By July 1997, there had been another of Death Eaters from and Voldemort had enough control over the to observe any , use, or activity from the Dursleys' home, but the Order mistrusted the Ministry and made other plans, thus Voldemort was not privy to the whole plan and only part of it. The Nine Potters In order to preserve his position as a trusted Death Eater, was forced to tell Voldemort the true date at which the Order planned to move Harry. However, he placed a on Order member so that the other wizard would suggest a plan to have six others disguise themselves as Harry through the use of to act as decoys. The rest of the Order was unaware of this, as they believed Snape to be a traitor. However, they accepted the plan to have seven Harry Potters, each escorted by an Order member acting as a protector, and fly away from Little Whinging, as no other method of transportation was safe. Harry himself did not like the plan because it risked others’ lives, but was overruled. The " Potters" and their protectors were: * with , on the of Sirius Black *Hermione Granger with Kingsley Shacklebolt, on a *Ron Weasley with Nymphadora Tonks, on a *George Weasley with Remus Lupin, on a *Fred Weasley with Arthur Weasley, on a *Fleur Delacour with Bill Weasley, on a * with , on a *Roz Dursely with Lasse Karppinen, on a *Emily Potter with tbd, on a Roz's Goodbye Privet Drive Skirmish Destruction of the Front Door Henrikki II's Rebounded Curse Escape from the Death Eaters The Battle Itself Immediately after the group of fourteen took off, they were ambushed by at least thirty , including himself. Pursuit of Harry Harry and Hagrid were pursued by several Death Eaters, one of whom killed Harry's owl while aiming for Hagrid. Hagrid used the motorbike's exhaust to knock one Death Eater off his broom and Harry shot as many spells as he could at them, most of them s. Harry's Stunning Spells collided with the curses the Death Eaters cast, making it appear as if fireworks were being set off. At one point, the side-car Harry was in began to break away from the bike, forcing Harry to use a to remain in the air. Harry struck one Death Eater with an and knocked a tooth from his mouth when dodging a curse. Once Hagrid lifted him up onto the bike, he blew the falling side-car up with a , blasting a Death Eater off his broom. When he spotted , who was only acting under the , Harry did not want to hurt him, and thus tried to him. The Death Eaters considered this Harry's "trademark" spell, and thus broke off pursuit, knowing he was the real Harry. This was then confirmed by Harry's reaction to the murder of his owl, Hedwig, who came to protect him. Upon witnessing this, the pursuing Death Eater fell back to inform Voldemort. Harry and Hagrid were then pursued by Voldemort himself, who was able to fly without support. Harry's wand, recognising Voldemort as an enemy as a result of two years before and acting by itself, sent a "spurt of golden fire" at Voldemort and defeated the wand Voldemort had borrowed from . Before Voldemort could attack him again with 's wand, Harry and Hagrid passed through the magical protections around the home of and and crashed. Other Journeys and Events George Weasley In the meantime, George Weasley had been injured by Snape's curse, though Snape was truly aiming for another Death Eater who had their wand pointed at Remus' back. had pursued her niece and Ron Weasley, who stunned a Death Eater while flying. Tonks also injured Rodolphus Lestrange while he and his wife attacked her and Ron. However, they were delayed and missed their from the home of to . Ron Weasley & Tonks' Journey Aftermath Injuries and healing George's Ear At the Tonks household, Ted repaired Harry's tooth, ribs, arm and leg while Andromeda fixed Hagrid up. However, Harry was still greatly hurt emotionally by the death of his beloved owl. They then took a Portkey to , where and were waiting. George Weasley and Remus Lupin arrived next, and Molly attempted to heal George's wound; he recovered, but his left ear could not be healed because the wound was caused by . The injury was caused by Snape's Sectumsempra spell in order to stop the Death Eaters from hurting George (who he thought was Harry) and Lupin, but missed and hit George. Hermione and Kingsley then arrived, both unharmed, followed byArthur and Fred Weasley, both concerned for George. After a bit of a wait, Ron and Tonks arrived much to the relief of Hermione and Remus, and Kingsley was forced to go back to his job guarding the Muggle . At last, Bill Weasley and arrived, bringing the sad news of Moody's death. The group discussed the possibility that they had been betrayed, but Harry expressed his trust in everyone. Nevertheless, this unexpected ambush made them all realise that they must adopt Moody's paranoid-based security, such as asking questions to confirm identities. Alastor's Eye The Trio's Plans After this battle, was united with Ron and Hermione at the , where they were safe for a short period of time before going on the hunt for 's es. They agreed amongst themselves to stay for Harry's and for Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour's , and then to head off, despite 's numerous unsuccessful attempts to interrogate and dissuade them. Ron the to look like himself sick with as a cover for his absence, with the assistance of his father and Fred and George. Hermione packed supplies in a beaded bag upon which she cast an , so that they could be ready to go in an instant, if necessary. Push for Recruiting Within the Muggle-Born Network Gallery Trivia References Category:Events Category:Harry Potter Events Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Battles Category:Second Wizarding Was Battles